N/A
N/A
In order to provide a high level of availability, packet and cell switches often employ redundant switch fabrics to increase their availability. The redundant or off-line switch fabric is not used until it is needed, and thus if the off-line switch fabric is not functional, the unavailability of the off-line switch fabric is not determined until the need for the off-line switch fabric to be utilized. It would be desirable to provide a method for determining that the off-line switch fabric is functional before the need arises for the off-line switch fabric has been established. It would also be desirable to test the functionality of the off-line switch fabric without special test reconfiguration.
A method is presented which allows for the testing and verification of an off-line switch fabric used in a network switch having redundant switch fabrics. A special test cell is directed to the off-line switch fabric, loops through a portion of the switching core of the off-line switch fabric, and is returned from the off-line switch fabric. A plurality of test cells can be used to provide full mesh connectivity checking of the off-line switch fabric. Testing is accomplished without need for reconfiguration of the off-line switch fabric, and the off-line switch fabric is available for use immediately upon determination of the need therefor.